1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile door handle and more particularly to an automobile door handle adapted and constructed to break off when an automobile is laterally crashed to prevent shock caused by collision from being transmitted to passengers, thereby promoting safety to the passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a door hinged to the body of an automobile for passengers to get on and get off therethrough is provided to the automobile. The door 10 is manufactured by an outer panel and an inner panel mutually combined as illustrated in FIG. 1. The inner panel 11 is mounted with a trim member 12 as interior material whereas the trim member 12 is inwardly and protrusively provided with a handle 13 for a passenger to hold for opening and closing the door.
In other words, the handle 13 is integrally equipped with a boss part 14 protruded to each rear tip end portion thereof as illustrated in FIG. 1, and the boss part 14 is formed as a hollow cylinder with a through hole 14a. 
Furthermore, the boss part 14 is inserted thereinto with a bolt 15 which passes the hole 14a to get coupled with a nut 16 at a rear panel of the inner panel 11, securing the handle 13 to the inner panel 11. At this time, between a tip end of the boss 14 and the inner panel 11 there is provided a predetermined length of spacer 17 for absorbing a gap between the inner panel 11 and the boss 14.
Meanwhile, when an automobile is laterally crashed and equipped with the handle 13 protruded toward the inner side of the door 10 thus described, shock transmitted to the body of the automobile is transferred to the inner panel 11 and simultaneously to the handle 13 secured thereto, where the handle 13 is pushed into the inside of the automobile by the shock and applies shock to a side of a passenger, aggravating the injury of the passenger.
Therefore, it is preferred to make the boss part 14 with material of less strength in consideration of passenger""s safety when an automobile is hit at a side thereof while it is preferred to make the handle 13 with material of higher strength in order to firmly secure the handle 13 to the inner panel 11 of the door 10.
When the handle 13 is manufactured, above two points should be considered at the same time, which is impossible in reality, such that other countermeasures should be studied than the material of boss part 14.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide an automobile door handle constructed and designed to enable a boss part for securing a door handle to an inner panel to be broken off by the shock transmitted from a side collision, thereby preventing the shock generated by the side collision from being directly transmitted to a side of a passenger through the handle.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided an automobile door handle, the handle comprising:
a handle part;
a boss part combined to the handle part and again coupled to a door panel; and strength weakening means for weakening the structural strength of the boss part in order to break the boss part when shock of more than a predetermined size is applied to the boss part, wherein the strength weakening means comprises a notch formed at a predetermined portion lengthwise along the boss part decreasing the thickness of the boss part, and the boss part is formed with a plurality of slots extending lengthwise thereof, each formed at a predetermined space along a circumferential direction thereof.